


Imprisoned

by orphan_account



Category: ColossalIsCrazy - Fandom, Keemstar - Fandom, LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Luna - Fandom, Pyrocynical - Fandom, gradeaundera, nfkrz - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Shipping, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a bad accident, Niall's gotten into some trouble and landed himself in prison. Little does he know, one of his fellow prisoners may just change his life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick things:
> 
> \- If any of you are fans of Orange is the New Black and notice any parallels or similarities, that's me borrowing little things to help progress the story, as I am a fan of the show. (If I do borrow anything, it won't be a big spoiler, just a little thing to help move things along. Promise)  
> \- If this story ends up being complete shit, then I'm sorry. I am a child, an eighth grader (especially not myself) isn't gonna be producing any Shakesperian writings any time soon.  
> \- THIS IS A FUCKING FANFIC, WHY ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO SERIOUSLY?!

Niall was in prison. Fucking prison. One little fuck-up had landed him in a whole mess of legal trouble with a permanent stain on his record and thirty months of prison time.

Sleep was nearly unobtainable. Not because of his prison sentence. Well, not entirely, anyway. It was more the  **reasoning** for his sentence that kept him up at night.

 

*****FLASHBACK, I GUESS*****

 

It was late at night, Niall was driving home after going out to get food. It was foggy, and nearly pitch black. Even with his brights on, he couldn’t see shit. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a person staggered out in front of his car. He slammed on the brakes, but not before they rammed into the hood of his car.

He stayed still for a second and took a shaky breath. He felt like he was gonna be sick. He slowly got out of his car and his heart jumped into his throat when he saw the body in front of his car. Motionless, bleeding out of his head. Niall quickly grabbed his phone and dialled 999. He had a lump in his throat as an operator asked asked what service he needed.

 

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

 

Niall waited in the little room with the other new inmates, wearing the stereotypical orange shirt and pants. He was laying on the top bunk, turned towards the wall.

He felt the end of the bunk shake, and looked towards the foot of the bed.

It was another inmate, but he was wearing a dark blue uniform instead.

“What the hell are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be in the normal dorms?” Niall asked.

He smiled.

“Oh, God, believe me I’d love to be in the normal dorms, but they’re moving me soon so I’m stuck with you guys.” he said with his fairly thick russian accent.

Niall shrugs and shifts in bed. 

_ I just wanna fucking sleep. _

“You got a name?” The other inmate asks.

Niall sighs.

“It’s Niall.” He mumbles.

“Roman.” He replies back.

Niall wasn’t disturbed again, so he assumed that Roman had just completely fucked off. That was until he felt someone climb into his bunk and lay down behind him. He at first was too tired to care, but then they put their arm around his waist and whispered in his ear.

“So, doll, what’d you do? You seem a little too pure to be in here.” Roman whispered, making Niall shudder. Not because it creeped him out or because he found it unpleasant, but because of how sensually and almost sexily he’d said it.

_ If someone fucks me and makes me their prison bitch, it’s gonna be this guy. _

Niall swallowed hard and turned over a little.

“I, uh...there was a drunk guy who walked in front of my car and...I-I accidentally killed him…” Niall stammered.

The look on Roman’s face softened. He reached up and stroked his finger along Niall’s jaw-line. 

“I’m sorry, love. You don’t deserve to be in here.” He whispered sweetly.

Niall was still nervous.

_ I can’t tell if he’s trying to be my friend or seduce me. _

“Well, what’d you do? To get in here, I mean.” Niall said softly as Roman started to comb his fingers through Niall’s hair.

“Had a girlfriend I really liked and her dad just wouldn’t let me be with her. I uh, threatened him with one of my dad’s guns. I thought it wasn’t loaded, I didn’t even have my finger on the trigger, but the safety was off and...well, turns out it  **was** in fact loaded. Got a four year sentence.” He said with a melancholy laugh.

“Four years? Damn, how much time do you have left?” Niall asked, shocked how anyone could tolerate being in there so long.

“Two more.” Roman mumbled.

Roman sat up. 

“I’ll leave you be now, you seem tired. See you around, Niall.” He said with a smile.

Niall faked a smile. Roman seemed around his age and seemed nice, but he was still scared. He was already terrified of showering here thanks to all the movies he’d seen, but this just made it worse.

 

*****COUPLE DAYS LATER*****

 

Niall’d tried to live as normal the whole time he’d been in prison, but prison was nothing like normal life. Outside prison Niall could go wherever the fuck he wanted without a corrections officer telling him where to go, he had his phone and shit, and saw his parents almost daily. Now, he was restricted to the normal halls so he could go to commisary and the cafeteria, he was only permitted three minutes on the phones at a time, and he was only going to be able to see his mom on Thursday afternoons, which she obviously wouldn’t always be able to show up for.

Niall did appreciate Roman’s company, though. He was grateful to have someone to talk to that could at least mildly understand his situation, and didn’t think he was stupid or annoying because he was a kid.

Niall’d been in prison three days and only showered once since the day he showed up. He was just too freaked out. The showers had curtains, but the stalls still felt really exposing, the way that someone could see him naked if they looked over the stall far enough. He really didn’t like how other inmates would talk while they showered, it just felt too personal. Even worse, the first time he went, Roman showed up while Niall was still showering. Just his luck, the only open stall was the one right next to him.

Niall shuddered but continued washing his hair, while Roman started the water.

Niall must’ve been making a face because Roman had a worried expression as he spoke.

“Are you scared of me or something because you’re in the shower?” Roman asked with a slight cock of his head.

Niall swallowed and nodded a little.

Roman snickered.

“I was freaking the fuck out when I first got here too. There’s a lot of sexual activity that goes on in this place because the guards don’t bother stopping people, but there’s never been a rape for as long as I’ve been here.” Roman reassured.

Niall gave a little smile and nodded, reaching behind him to stop the water.

“That makes me feel a little bit better. Thanks.” Niall mumbled as he dried off.

Roman nodded as he started to undress.

Niall walked out of the bathroom, his fear of Roman having mostly dissipated. 

_ He seems a little too nice, like he’s leading me on. _

All Roman had done so far was be nice to Niall, showing him how to get by in prison and introducing to all the inmates he knew wouldn’t try to fucking kill him.

Niall had a select group of friends that he liked: Calvin, Oliver, Ram, and Austin.

Ram wasn’t Niall’s personal favorite, but if there was one thing that Roman had taught Niall, it’s that he’d need to make some friends if he planned on surviving his sentence in here.

Oliver didn’t talk much, he was just that kind of guy. He was polite enough for an introduction and “Nice to meet you.” Other than that, he was an ‘if you have nothing important to say, then don’t say anything’ kind of guy. It certainly seemed to serve him well. That, and the fact that the guy was fucking jacked. 

Ram was polite enough, but he was loud as fuck. He’d say hi and it’d sound as if he was trying to address the whole fucking room.

Austin was a really quiet one, Niall wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten thrown into prison rather than juvy, but Niall could tolerate him since he wasn’t annoying.

Roman kinda had to do Calvin’s whole introduction for him since he was so fucking spaced out. He looked paranoid. He would look all around the room, but his eyes didn’t really focus on anything. 

Niall leaned to Roman.

“Is Calvin...uh, okay? Like, in the head? He’s acting weird, like he’s on something.” Niall whispered.

“He has paranoid schizophrenia, that’ll happen to people like him. He’s in here because he was in possession of illegal drugs and shit. He’s gone to Detox Unit like three times. No idea where he finds the shit he’s gotten his hands on before.” Roman whispered back.

Roman’s eyes darted up and quickly back down to Niall as some guys walk past. Niall flinches as Roman caresses the back of his neck and squeezes his thigh.

“Roman, I’m not-” Niall starts.

“I know, I figured you weren’t. Just...some guys here would be into a kid like you. I’m only looking out for you. Sorry.” Roman whispered to Niall as he pulls his hand away.

“Are they gonna give me trouble later?” Niall asked worriedly.

“Not likely. But it’s happened more than once before.” Oliver said from across the table.

Calvin was shaking now, and Oliver hugged him sympathetically. That was the first time Calvin snapped out of it and looked at something for more than a second.

Roman smiled at Niall, and stroked along his jawline.

“What?” Niall asked, not happy with all the uninvited touching.

“They’re looking at you again…” Roman whispered apologetically. 

A guard walked past and Roman instantly withdrew his hand from Niall and moved away.

The guard looked to Oliver, but shook her head and kept moving.

“The hell was that?” Niall asked, getting annoyed now.

“We’re not supposed to touch each other a lot, not unless we need to. The prison standards got really strict over the past year to try and crack down on sexual contact.” Roman explained.

“But, Oliver’s hugging him…” Niall mumbled, confused, as he looked at Calvin, who was cuddling up to Oliver.

“Calvin’s been here a long time. The guards know his story better than half the inmates do. He’s had several episodes and is one of the only people who’s ever come back from Psych Unit.” Roman said.

“Psych Unit?” Niall repeated.

“It’s where they take everyone who’s gone totally bat-shit.” Roman said briefly.

“Figures.” Niall muttered.

 

*****LATER THAT NIGHT, I DON’T FUCKING KNOW DON’T JUDGE ME*****

 

Niall lay awake in bed.

Roman was on the top bunk at the end of the room opposite Niall.

They’d exchange a glance every once in a while, but they didn’t talk.

_ It’s not even lights-out yet, but the place is dead fucking silent. _

Niall remembered a question he had to ask Niall. About Oliver and Calvin.

_ They were so...touchy-feely. Besides anything to break the silence’ll work for me. _

“Uh...Roman?” Niall stammered.

“What?” Roman replied, looking up from the book he was reading.

“Can I ask you something? About Oliver and Calvin?” Niall asked sheepishly, he was worried he’d be wrong and Roman would tell them he’d asked.

Roman nodded.

“Ask away.”

“Are Calvin and Oliver…?” Niall trailed off, not really wanting to say it. God, he wished he’d never brought it up at all.

Roman cocked his head a little.

“Oh, shit! No, they’re not gay. They’re just...being human, as I like to put it. Really, Calvin’s the one who needs it most. Oliver’s not big on it, but he helps Calvin because it makes him act normal for a little while.” Roman explained with a little laugh.

“And...you’re not...right?” Niall asked, even more embarrassed, having basically just insulted Roman’s masculinity right to his face.

“Well...I don’t really know. I’ve had...uh, fuckbuddies, before...but I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m gay.” Roman stuttered, blushing a little.

Niall was surprised.

_ He doesn’t seem incredibly sex-based. But I guess two years without a woman in your life would make a man desperate. _

“Niall?” Roman said quietly.

Niall looked up at Roman.

“Did you have a girlfriend before you got thrown in here?” Roman asked sheepishly.

Niall sighed.

“Yeah. But she lived in Australia, so communication was already a little difficult. Now it’ll be non-existent.” Niall lamented.

Roman got down off his bunk and crawled up into into Niall’s, sitting next to him and putting his arm around Niall.

“I’m sorry I asked.” Roman whispered.

Niall’s body had already started to get lonely in here, and he was grateful for Roman’s touch, leaning into him.

Roman put his other arm around Niall and laid down, pulling him down.

Niall laid his head on top of Roman’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Night, Niall.” Roman whispered.

“Night, Roman.” Niall whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what the fuck that shit was, and I am so sorry. More cancer coming soon! ~ Kat  
> Word Count: 2058


End file.
